Red and Gray Hearts
by Edmunderson
Summary: Karkat has been moved to a new town by his parents, and so far he absolutely hates it. For one thing it's already the second semester and he has to make new friends, and it doesn't help that Dave seems to be staring at him constantly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please don't eat my head if this is terrible. I appreciate constructive criticism, not insults. This Davekat fanfic, I don't know how many chapters it will be, hopefully it will be about 5 chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**Your name is Karkat Vantas, and today is the first day of the second semester. You're a sophomore at your new school, and you don't know anyone there yet. Your family moved to this new town because of your father's job. Your interests include terrible romance movies and programming, but you aren't very good at it and end up getting your computer infested with viruses instead. You also tend to get angry easily, but that doesn't mean you hate easily. You are asleep at the moment, having another weird dream about *ironic* tea parties. All of your friends are there, like Gamzee, Sollux, Kanaya, and even Terezi is there. Your alarm clock is about to go off. What will you do?**

Your alarm clock goes off, blaring obnoxious radio music in your ear. You've had this alarm clock since you were in the third grade, but it always startles you awake, causing you to accidentally smack it hard enough that it goes sailing across the room. You try to open your eyes enough to take a look at what time it is, but your eyelids beg for more sleep, making it hard to focus your eyes. Swinging your legs over the side of your bed, you stumble into the bathroom to take a quick shower. During your shower you think about your old school and your friends who you miss terribly. You miss them so much that you actually miss Equius and Eridan, which is kind of creeping you out. After the quick shower you get dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans, pretty much what you always wear. "Karkat! It's time for breakfast." Mom's calling you, so you better hurry before your dad gets there and eats everything. You practically drag yourself down to the kitchen, dreading going to school where you don't even know anyone.

**Your name is Dave Strider, and Winter Break is over so it's time to go to school again. You are a sophomore at your school, like your friends. They are John, Rose, and Jade. You have lived in this town with your Bro for as long as you can remember. You don't know what happened to your parents, and when you ask Bro he says, "Don't worry about it lil' man." But you do, you can't help it. Moving on, your interests include irony and making sick beats. Some people think you're a bit of a hipster and that you're a cool kid. It might be because you always wear your shades that were a birthday present, and maybe also because of the poker face that is practically stapled to your face. You are asleep, having an ironic dream about aliens called trolls who worship ICP. Your bro is about to wake you up with a pile of Smuppets. What will you do?**

You're in the middle of your ironic dream when you are suddenly submerged in a pile of plush rumps. You have lost all of your shits, all of them. You start trying to kick yourself free from all of the Smuppets, your red eyes filling with rage. As soon as you're free from the plush rump sneak attack, you look around your room, your Bro is nowhere in sight. _"How the hell does he keep doing that?"_ you think to yourself. You look at your clock and realize what time it is. You curse under your breath as you rush out of bed to get ready. It's 7:52 in the morning and you only have 8 minutes to get changed and get to school without being late. Thinking of school, you remember that Jade said something about a new student coming today. How she always knew about this stuff before everyone else you don't know and you don't think you'll ever find out.

It's 7:57 and you only have 3 minutes to get to school. You put on your shades, because you never go anywhere without them (partially because you don't want people looking at your strange red eye color, partially because the shades are ironic), and you give Lil' Cal a fist bump before slamming the front door behind you. As you're running to school trying not to be late to school for the 74th time, you don't notice the person in front of you and you crash into them. Your shades go flying but land next to the person you ran into. "Watch where you're fucking going, fuckass!" You don't recognize this voice, but you look over at the guy who seems to be the same age as you. He has pitch black hair and dark brown eyes. He seems to have dark circles under his eyes, like he doesn't get much sleep. He also seems really angry, but you keep your poker face which only makes the guy a bit angrier. He glares at you and gives you your shades, and you panic a bit but it obviously doesn't show on your face. "Are you a mute or something?" he growls out at you. "No," you deadpan with a hint annoyance. You grab your shades and slip them back onto your face where they belong. When you get back onto your feet the guy is gone. You look at your phone and it's 8:07. You're late for the 74th time.

**You are now Karkat again.**

You're pretty furious at this point. You can't believe that kid with the stupid Ben Stiller shades made you late. You were also pretty angry that every single teacher has made you introduce yourself to your classes. The only good thing about this day so far was that you might have made some new friends. That John kid was really annoying, and Jade seemed really forgetful about everything, and Rose… well she reminds you of your friend Kanaya. They might be a bit strange but they seemed nice enough, they asked you to sit with them at lunch. Apparently they think their friend Dave, who you haven't met yet, and you will really hit it off. However, when lunch period comes around, you're sitting with John, Jade, and Rose, and you see the Ben Stiller shades kid heading towards the table. _"Oh fucking hell. Don't tell me that Ben Stiller kid is Dave."_ John confirms your thought by saying, "Dave over here! Come meet Karkat!" Dave notices you sitting there, and you both lock eyes. He can tell you've lost your shit, and you're pretty sure he's just lost his too, but you both know better than to lose your shit in public. John and Jade make cat calls at you guys for staring at each other, and Rose says she might add a scene like this in one of her wizard stories. Dave sits down, but you can still feel him staring at you through his dark shades, but you decide to ignore him.

**You are now Dave again.**

"_Shit… He's here. What kind of name is Karkat anyways?"_ You're lost in thought when you realize you've been staring at Karkat the entire time. You don't know why, but for some reason you can't stop staring at him. Rose jabs you lightly in your ribs and smirks at you. She seems to be the only one out of your friends who has noticed you staring at the new kid, John and Jade were too busy talking Karkat's ears off to pay attention. Rose goes back to writing out one of her wizard stories, and you try not to look at the new kid and enjoy your damn apple juice. "So what's your next class?" John and Jade ask in unison. Karkat takes out his class list and reads off his classes and you nearly choke on your apple juice. From lunch onwards you and Karkat have the same classes. You two are stuck together for the rest of the day. You don't know if this cruel irony or not, but you really need to stop staring at him.

**You are Dave Strider and you're still staring at him. What will you do?**


	2. Chapter 2

****It took forever to find that Nic Cage pic, but the link apparently does not work in the document or whatever.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**Also, I had to edit this chapter for typos so it was taken down for a bit. Sorry if this has caused any trouble.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**You are Karkat at the moment. It has been a few weeks since you've started at your new school. You've become friends with John and Jade. You're not quite sure about Rose, but you two seem to have a quiet respect for one another. Dave still stares at you when you two aren't bickering about random things. You are on your computer, IMing your friends Sollux and Terezi. They're asking you about how things are at your new school, and you tell them with your usual grouchiness that it 'sucks and is a waste of fucking time going there.' Terezi asks if you have plans with any of your new friends this weekend. What will you do?**

GC: SO WH4T 4RE YOU 4ND YOUR N3W FR13NDS DO1NG TH1S W33K3ND :?

TA: iit2 probably 2omethiing 2tupiid right?

CG: EGBERT IS MAKING ME GO OVER TO HIS PLACE TO WATCH A FUCKING NIC CAGE MOVIE WITH HIM AND DAVE. THIS IS GOING TO BE TERRIBLE.

TA: jegu2 KK try two contaiin that hate boner of your2

GC: SP3AK1NG OF BONERS

GC: (insert link to the Nic Cage "boner" gif**)

CG: FUCKING HELL TEREZI. I REALLY DON'T NEED NIC CAGE AND BONERS ON MY MIND YOU FUCKASSES.

You look away from the chat screen and instead turn your gaze over to your clock. You have to leave soon, or else you'll get to John's house late and he'll end up scolding you like a little old lady. You type in a goodbye to your friends which involves terrible photo bombs of blue waffles and the like. It would make Sollux flip his shit, but not so much Terezi, mainly because she was blind and wouldn't be able to actually see them. You turned off your piece of crap computer, and pulled on your favorite gray hoodie, and proceeded down the stairs and out the front door.

After a few minutes of walking you end up at John's house, however you get there at exactly the same time Dave does. You both start bickering about something that is completely unimportant, and John opens the door and drags you both inside. After he shooshes and paps you both so you two will stop fighting, the three of you head up to John's room.

You and Dave sit on the floor while John is sprawled out on his bed, watching Con Air. God you hate this movie, you can tell Dave does to by the way a slight frown is tugging at the corners of his mouth- wait, why were you looking at him? Has his staring at you all the time finally rubbed off on you? You quickly turn your head away and back to the terrible movie on the TV screen. You hear him chuckle and holy crap he knows you were looking at him. You're mentally slapping yourself, and a few hours have gone by and the Nic Cage marathon is still going on. Most of them were pretty bad, but you have to admit, the scene where Nic Cage is running and screaming "I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire!" was kind of funny. It's almost midnight now and John has long since passed out, and you're getting pretty tired yourself. So tired in fact that your eyes snap shut and you fall asleep with your head on Dave's shoulder.

**You are now Dave once more. You were in the middle of watching a terrible Nic Cage movie when you felt something land on your shoulder. You take a look and it's a sleeping Karkat. You try to shift yourself into a more comfortable position, but you accidentally fall backwards and Karkat falls on top of you, but he is still asleep. What will you do?**

You take off your shades and try to get some shut eye, but it's kind of hard to do when the guy that you constantly stare at is hugging you like a teddy bear. You smirked when you saw how calm Karkat's face looks for once. For a guy who is always raging about something, he was pretty cute- wait a minute, did you just seriously think that? Did you actually think that this real life version of the rage face meme was cute? Now you were the one mentally slapping yourself. Your red eyes however, looked at the sleeping Karkat, in a strange gentle way. Your eyes always had a way of expressing what your face didn't, another reason you wore your shades. You ended up falling asleep somehow, with yours and Karkat's legs tangled and he's hugging you like the world was going to end.

**Karkat. Again. Except for some reason you are all tangled up with Dave, on John's floor. You could have a rage fit right now, you really could. But you don't. You look at his face, and then your heart starts feeling weird. You think you might have heart burn or something, but you're wrong, it's something else entirely. You just don't know it yet. Dave's mumbling something in his sleep, it kind of looks like he's having a nightmare. You're debating whether or not you should wake him up, but before you can decide his eyes open and he has a bit of a cold sweat going on. What will you do?**

"You alright?" you ask quietly. His red eyes flicker to you, at first his eyes looked frightened, but once they rested on your face his eyes looked calm. "Just peachy," he replies before untangling himself and he heads off to the bathroom. You look over at John, he's still asleep, and then you look at the clock. It's 3:44 in the morning, the sun hasn't even come out yet. You roll onto your side and try to sleep again.

**You're Dave, and you just woke up from a bad dream. In the dream you were about 3 years old, and you're sitting in the living room of your house. You see Bro, and he's arguing with two adults, a woman and a man who have similar facial features to you and your brother. The thing that catches your attention the most is the man's red eyes and the woman's orange eyes. Oh shit, they're your parents. They look cold and uncaring instead of warm and inviting, and it scares you, especially the way Bro looks so angry that he looks like he's going to pop a vein. Your parents pick up suitcases and leave through the front door. Bro is still yelling at them, you get up from the couch and run after them. You're yelling "Mom! Dad! Don't go!" but they continue loading up a car with their suitcases. You're mom turns around and simply says, "How can we stay here with two children who we really don't want." Your heart breaks and she practically smashed it with a hammer. Your mom and dad get into the car and drive off, and you're crying your eyes out. Bro comes over and picks you up and says, "It's alright lil man. Everything will be fine." But it isn't fine. You're three years old and you just found out that your parents never loved you or your brother. Nothing is fine. You wake up and you're in Egbert's room. Karkat is looking at you and he looks worried. He asks if you're alright, and you give him an answer. What will you do?**

You get up and go to the bathroom to calm yourself down. You close the bathroom door behind you and go over to the sink. You wash your face to get rid of the cold sweat, and it does. You look into the mirror. You're not sure if your dream was nothing more than a bad dream or if it was a memory. Your Bro never told you what happened to your parents so you don't know. You don't know and that's what scares you the most. Your fear doesn't show on your face, but it shows in your eyes. Bro may have taught you how to keep a poker face, but he never taught you how to get your eyes to join the poker face. Perhaps he didn't know how to do that either and that was why he wore pointed shades all the time like you did with the Ben Stiller shades. You decide you've had enough of thinking about this and head back to Egbert's room. John is still asleep, dude is a heavy sleeper. Only way to wake him up is with clowns or the smell of cake. You look over at Karkat who is still on the floor, he looks like he went back to sleep too. You lie down next to him and this time you're the one hugging him like the world is going to end. He doesn't protest or have a rage fit so you think he's gone back to sleep or he knows you need someone now. It turns out it was the latter because he ends up hugging you back. Both of your legs end up tangled again and you two fall asleep again.

**You are Dave Strider and for once you actually feel like everything will be fine. What will you do?**

**You are Karkat Vantas and that heart burn that you haven't figured out yet has come back. What will you do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.  
**

****This is kind of short compared to the first two chapters. Bluh, this is causing me to die from all these feels I have about this pairing. Also, Dave, what are you doing? Making Karkat feel all embarrassed like that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**You're Karkat, and it's finally morning. Unfortunately John got up before you or Dave so he saw guys practically cuddling on the floor. John wasn't angry or disgusted, but he was grinning a bit more than usual and teasing both of you. John had something to do today, so you both were shooed out of the Egbert house. You didn't really feel like spending the weekend doing nothing at your house, and you wouldn't be seeing your other friends until Spring Break, so you were literally going to be bored to death. Dave apparently noticed this and said you could chill at his place for the day. What will you do?**

Surprisingly you accept, and you both head over to the Strider house. Dave's house actually isn't very far from yours, so you don't have to worry about getting lost when you go home. When you both get there, you come face to face with probably the creepiest thing you've ever seen. When you ask Dave about it he says it's Lil Cal, his Bro's favorite puppet. You also realize that the Strider house is really messy. It's not as messy as if it was a hoarder's house, but it wasn't exactly the cleanest looking place in the world. Dave leads you up the stairs to his room where you both end up playing Silent Hill games for most of the day. You really hate horror games, but you don't want him to know that. However when he put A Nightmare On Elm Street on the TV, you became really embarrassed because you were practically clinging onto Dave's arm the entire time and you freaked out a bit whenever Freddy Krueger jumped out. It was terribly made but horror movies were one of your weaknesses. Dave didn't seem to mind though, he laughed a bit every time you jumped at the suspense parts. When the movie ended it was pretty much time for you to go home. Dave walked you back because you weren't quite used to the neighborhoods yet. When you both got to your house Dave said, "Hey Karkat…" You turned and looked at him and where about to say "What?" but he cut you off with a quick kiss, causing that weird heart burn to come back in full force.

**You are now Dave, and you've been thinking about why you always stare at Karkat, and you think you've finally found the answer. You kiss him and your lips are tingling and your heart is hammering in your chest. Oh shit, you were right, you like him. You really **_**really**_** like him. When you finally pull away and look at him his face is bright red. What will you do?**

You kiss him again. You can't help it; the look on his face was too cute. Karkat kissed back this time, which surprises you a bit. You pull him closer and his face gets redder, you laugh and he mutters, "Shut up idiot." This kissing fest goes on for a few more minutes, until you get a text from your Bro telling you to come home. Reluctantly you tell Karkat you need to go, but then you whispered in his ear, "If you want to continue this, come over tomorrow." His face was like a tomato now and he stumbled over his words. Holy shit he was cute. You wave to him and you head home.

When you get home you say loudly, "Well? What was so important I had to come home this instant?" but when you walk into the living room you stop dead in your tracks. Bro was standing next to the couch scowling at the two people who sat on it. "Bro, who are these people?" The woman with orange eyes merely looks at you and says coldly, "You don't even know what your own mother and father look like? How… pathetic." You just stare at them, not knowing what to say.

**You are Karkat again. Dave kissing you really surprised you, but you didn't hate it. And that weird heart burn feeling came back, but now you're not so sure that what you've been feeling has been heart burn all along. You rush upstairs to your room, face still burning bright red. You needed to talk with someone about this. You had a hunch you knew what the not-really-heart-burn feeling really was, but you needed to confirm it. You needed advice, which was kind of ironic since you were normally the one giving advice to your friends. You turn on your computer and open up the IM, and look to see which of your other friends is on. Luckily you see that Kanaya is still logged on, she was the one you were hoping to talk to about this in the first place. What will you do?**

You open a chat log with her of course.

CG: KANAYA, I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING

GA: What Is It You Wish To Talk About

You explain to her about your whole situation with Dave and what happened only moments ago. You feel really embarrassed just typing it.

GA: From What You Have Said It Appears To Me That You Love This Dave Fellow

GA: I Really Must Go Now It Is Quite Late

You closed your chat log with Kanaya, and turned off your computer. You drag yourself to your bed, completely lost in thought. _"I've only known him for about a month, how the fuck does this even happen?"_ Sleep eventually claims you and you sleep soundly.

**You are Karkat Vantas, and you are head over heels for the guy you once called Ben Stiller shades. What will you do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Hussie.  
**

****So here's chapter 4, hope you guys and gals like it. Send me a message if there's something about the story you don't understand or whatever, I'm happy to answer your questions.

* * *

**You are Dave Strider at this point in time. You've seen your parents again for the first time in 13 years. There were no hugs, there were no light hearted jokes, and there were no apologies from them. Instead they were insulting, they were cruel, and they came to disown you and your brother. After they left your Bro finally sat down and told you what happened when you were 3. As it turns out, that bad dream you've been having for years was the truth. You feel like the world just let the ground under your feet disappear and now you're falling. You feel sick, like you're going to throw up, but you don't. You feel like crying your eyes out, but you don't do that either. You're in shock, and you're tired. Your throat is dry and your eyes are heavy. What will you do?**

You go to bed. Your Bro drops the poker face and looks worried. He's tells you everything will be fine, but you know it won't. You absolutely know it won't be fine, but you don't tell him. You don't want to crush him with the knowledge that you know everything isn't fine. It's because he's been trying hard for the past 13 years to make sure that you both were financially stable, that you had clothes on your back and food on the table. You feel guilty now because he had to quit college when your parents left just to make sure you were raised well. You know he doesn't regret dropping out, but you wonder if that's really true. When you finally make it to your bed after what seems like an eternity of climbing stairs, you realize that even though you tried not you, you were crying, but only slightly. That might be why Bro look worried. You slump onto your bed, a thousand thoughts racing through your mind. When you finally fall asleep though, only one thought is on your mind: Karkat.

**You are Karkat Vantas now, and you wake up happy and nervous. This is really weird and foreign to you. You never wake up happy or nervous. You don't remember what day it is, so you check your calendar. Today is Sunday. A lot has happened the past two days between you and Dave, and you turn into a tomato again at the thought of what happened yesterday. You get dressed and head over to the Strider house. When you get there Dave opens the door and drags you into a tight hug as soon as he realizes it's you. He's not wearing his shades, so this is the third time you've seen his eyes. You remember that his eye color threw you off a bit at first, but now they look beautiful to you. And now you really got to stop watching so many romcoms, you're beginning to think that they're rubbing off on you too. When Dave hasn't released you from the hug and his head is still buried in your shoulder, you know something is wrong. You don't know how you know, you just do. What will you do?**

You ask him what happened. He tenses up for a moment, but then he says he wants to go down to the Riverside to talk about it, not here. You're a bit confused, but you agree to it. You both walk down there and sit on the hill that overlooks the river. You sit in silence for a few minutes, and then he tells you what happened. He has his stupid shades on again and a poker face as well so you don't know what he's feeling. When he finishes telling you, you try to take his shades off, but he lightly smacks your hand away, and he turns his face away from you too. Now you're a bit angry, and you try to take his shades off again. This time he doesn't do anything and lets you do it, but his eyes are closed, and this frustrates you even more. "Why are your eyes closed?" He says it's because his eyes are weird and aren't normal, and then you say that they're beautiful. In response to that he says weird can't be beautiful. You let out a slightly frustrated sigh and say, "Well, the way I see it, different can be beautiful. If everything was the same or normal then nothing would be beautiful because that would be the normal. So yes, your eyes are beautiful because they are, and because I said so. You know you don't need to keep your eyes closed around me, right? I've already seen your eyes three times before so I don't know why you're hiding it now." Dave looked a bit embarrassed at what you said, and you feel embarrassed too, but your words did what you wanted them to. He opened his eyes, and his red irises looked into your dark brown ones, and you laughed a bit and he muttered, "Shut up." You both pretty much spent the rest of the day just chilling at the park.

**You are Dave again and you're back at home. Lil Cal startled you when you came in through the back door instead of the front. It was about 15 or 10 minutes before midnight, and you were probably going to get caught by Bro, but surprisingly he doesn't really mind that you were out late tonight. It might've been that encounter with your parents the night before and he's cutting you some slack, but only this time. When you're at school the next day, you're guessing John told Jade about what he saw on Saturday morning because they're both grinning their silly toothy grins and making cat calls at you and Karkat more than usual. But putting aside their silly shenanigans for the moment, you think you might need some advice from Rose about what you should do next. Though you hate talking about emotions or anything like that with her, you feel it might be necessary to get some outside advice on this. What will you do?**

You find Rose as soon as possible. When you explain about what has happened between you and Karkat recently, and you ask her what she thinks you should do, she simply says, "If you like him then _tell_ him. I never thought you'd be someone to get so flustered by this." She gives you a smile then walks off to her next class, and you're left standing there feeling like one of the biggest idiots in the world. You trudge off to continue your day, but when it comes to the classes you have with Karkat you can't focus. You still stare at him from behind your shades. At one point he decides to turn around at you and gives you a smile like he knew you were always staring at him. Oh dear god, how that smile made your heart beat against your rib cage like it was going to burst out.

**You are Dave Strider, and you've lost that perfect control you've always had over your emotions. What will you do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, Hussie owns it.  
**

**Oh my god guys, it's finally the last chapter. And sorry, there is no smut, at least not this time. Thanks for reading and giving reviews and just being beautiful people~ ; w; Thank you guys so much.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You are Dave Strider and it has been about 2 weeks since the weekend when you and Karkat kissed, and your parents showed up to disown you and your brother. At first the whole awkward meeting with your parents had bothered you, but Karkat seemed to clear away any worry or doubt you had. You really want to follow Rose's advice about telling Karkat how you feel about him, but something is tugging at your mind. You wonder if you'll fuck things up somehow and the fear comes rolling back in. You feel like a complete ass because you can kiss him just fine but you can't bring yourself to say three words, though those three words are probably the most important ones. Bringing your thoughts away from more serious ones, this girl Vriska has asked if you'll DJ at a party of hers that is happening today. Vriska is a senior, and one of the most annoying people you've had the displeasure to meet, but the job pays well. Extremely well, and you can always use some cash. What will you do?**

You accept the job. Vriska is a bitchy girl, but she's loaded with money, so you think you can put up with her and her equally annoying friends for one night. You spend the rest of the day at school composing some new sick beats and not really paying attention to your classes, except for Karkat, he always seems to be able to grab your attention no matter what. When you tell him that you'll be working as a DJ at Vriska's party, he gets that slightly angry and cautious face. He may have only been at this school a little more than a month but you're sure he's heard the stories about Vriska, her friends, and her parties. You assure the shorter boy that you'll only be there as a DJ and that you're not going to do any Sopor or drinking. He seems a bit reassured but he still hasn't completely calmed down. When the last bell has rung you give Karkat a kiss and he turns into tomato face again and starts shouting a rant at you as you head home. When you get home you grab your equipment and borrow the car and head to Vriska's house to set up.

**You are Karkat Vantas, and the guy you really like is being an ass. You both still bicker about stupid things, and you guys kiss more often now, but he hasn't said if he loves you or not. This makes you feel filled with doubt and you're uneasy. You, John, Jade and Rose have gone to see a movie while Dave goes to work at some party. At the moment you all can't decide on a movie. What will you do?**

You all decide on probably one the worst movie ever, but John seems to enjoy it. Jade fell asleep and Rose seems to be knitting, and you're trying to not die from boredom. About half way through the terrible movie you get a text from Dave. You go out into the theater's main room to look at the message. He ends up sending you a couple of other messages and you're grinding your teeth in anger. You give out a frustrated sigh and go back to the theater to tell Rose that something came up so you have to go. She gives you a nod as if she knew something was going to happen. You storm out of the theater, ready to raise hell. Dave fucking Strider is probably one of the biggest idiots you've ever met, but you suppose that's one of the reasons you love him. While you're busy being pissed at Dave, let's go back a bit and see _what_ Dave has done to piss you off so badly.

**You are now the Dave of 3 hours ago. You arrived at Vriska's house and set up your equipment. After about 15 minutes people start showing up, and soon enough Vriska's house was becoming congested with people. What will you do?**

You start the job you were paid to do. You kick up the sick beats. The beat started up slow, but it picked up speed and soon the bass was vibrating the walls. Everyone was dancing wildly to the beat, but as time went on their dancing became grinding, probably because of the Sopor and alcohol in their system. You leave your machines on a self-playing mode and take a break. You go and chill against a wall, when Vriska comes up to you, her blue painted lips smirking dangerously. "Oh Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave," she sings out. You turn to look at her and she starts up a conversation with you, and god you can't stand her. Suddenly she snaps her fingers and two buff guys, probably from the football team or something equally stereo-typical, come out of nowhere and grab you by your arms, but before you can do anything else a funnel is placed in your mouth, and a disgusting looking mixture of booze and Sopor are being poured in. The last thing you can clearly think is _"SHIT."_ After that things get a bit hazy.

**You are now drunk Dave. You have just been force fed a Sopor/beer mixture, it tasted really disgusting but now you're head is buzzing like it's full of bees. Vriska and her two lackeys are laughing hysterically, and you begin to giggle like a drunken hoochy-mama. What will you do?**

You join the crowd of people grinding for a while, not really sure what's going on. After that you end up in a big room, possibly a personal library, with a small group of people who are also hopped up on Sopor. Thinking of Sopor, you remember what Karkat had said about being careful at Vriska's; too late now. But now you're thinking of Karkat, and you turn on your phone and allow the drunken texts to scroll down your list of contacts, until you get to his, and you look at the picture you have for his entry. It was the one where you tried to take it secretly but he saw and flipped out and pulled the best rage face ever. God you think about him as if you were an overly horny school-girl. Then you burst out laughing at the thought of you dressed as a school girl, trying to seduce him. Everyone else starts laughing, you didn't say anything about what you were thinking, but they laugh anyway because they're on Sopor, and Sopor makes everything hilarious even if it isn't or if no one even said anything at all. After your laughing fit, you finally start texting Karkat, or you're trying to. Your fingers are clumsy and you start typing like Rose's mom does (you know because you've seen one of her messages before).

_**Karkt. Kartak. Asdijh9**_

_**Hey, I think I migt ned a ride homne.**_

When you were in the middle of typing out another one, Vriska came into the room and announced that a game was going to be held in the backyard of the mansion (Vriska's family lives in the upper part of town so of course it's a mansion with a huge garden for a backyard). You quickly forget about the text but at least remember to bring your phone, and practically run out into the backyard with the others. The game is apparently hide-and-seek; there are plenty of places to hide because of all of the trimmed hedges. It actually kind of looked like a maze, in creepy kind of way. After Vriska decided she was it, everyone ran into the maze to hide. You actually managed to find an amazing spot to hide. Once you sat down and quieted your drunken laughter, you realize your phone is vibrating. You retrieve it at once see that it's a message from Karkat, and a wide grin breaks onto your face.

_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT VRISKA'S PARTIES YOU DIPSHIT? UGH, I'LL BE THERE IN A BIT. YOU OWE ME.**_

Your grin just gets bigger and you wonder how it hasn't ripped your face in two, causing there to be two Daves. Of course this was Sopor logic working here, so you brushed it aside and typed your reply.

_**Kk im in teh garden at vriskas huosse. Its hide and seek so yuo hav to find me.**_

After sending it, you quickly put your phone back into your pocket. You do this because you can hear people shrieking with laughter as Vriska finds them and she's getting close to where you're hiding. But you don't want her to find you; you want Karkat to do that. There's a tree nearby so you climb that and hide in its leaves. You can see the entire maze garden from here, and it's a good thing you climbed the tree when you did because Vriska has found your previous hiding spot, and her lackeys are following close behind her. You look over at the street to see any sign of Karkat showing up. After a few minutes your Sopor buzz is starting to go away, but at a painfully slow pace. You are sitting in the tree while the game continues on, just thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. After a while you hear someone calling your name, and you know who it is. Another grin takes a hold of your face and you begin to giggle like a child and jump from the tree. You can't believe you timed that perfectly, especially in your current drunken state of mind. You land on an angry Karkat, and he looks like he's about to yell at you, but then you feel sick. It's probably because of the Sopor. You end up getting sick in the bushes. Karkat sighs and slings one of your arms around his shoulder and wraps one of his arms around your waist and carries you to his car. He starts up the car and drives away from Vriska's house, and you fall asleep with your head leaning against his shoulder.

**You are now Karkat again, and you got roped into driving duty for your- wait, what exactly is the relationship between you two? You're not dating but you're not just friends. You push those thoughts away for now and you arrive at the Strider house. Dave's brother isn't home, but you go in anyways, with a drunken Dave holding onto you for dear life. What will you do?**

You help him up to his room, and he's not laughing as much as he had been. You're still angry at him for getting this way, but you know it most likely wasn't his fault. It was probably the work of Vriska or something. Dave tumbles onto his bed and you sit on the edge of it just thinking about how complicated things seem to be. You get up to leave, but his arms are wrapped around your waist and he hauls you back onto the bed. Your limbs are flailing as you try to get away, but he pulls both you and himself up against the wall. He's got you all wrapped in his arms and legs when he whispers something in your ear.

**You are now a mostly sober Dave, and you have just told Karkat you love him. You can see his face turn completely red. You laugh a bit and turn him around so he's facing you, but now he is sitting on your lap. Karkat is trying to say something, but he is too embarrassed and is stumbling over his words. What will you do?**

You speak for him. You ask if he'll be your boyfriend, because you know he's been waiting for you to ask that. He nods his head at you, and you seal the deal by kissing him. Only this time it seems a bit more intimate. You lightly bite his bottom lip and he gasps a bit, and then you slip your tongue into his mouth. You both keep kissing and letting your tongues meet, yours dominating his of course, and he begins to let out moans. You can feel heat growing down below, but when he moans out your name your lower body is at attention. Karkat sees this and blushes deeply, as you can see his pants are tenting as well. You smile and going against what your body is yelling at you to do, you whisper into his ear "Let's continue this tomorrow." You do this because you can tell he isn't quite ready for that just yet, and you're feeling really tired. He silently nods his head in agreement. Both of you climb under the covers and he buries his face into your chest and you hold him close. You and Karkat fall asleep with your legs tangled like you had at John's house.

**You are Dave Strider and you have given Karkat your red heart and he has given you his gray heart. What will you both do?**


	6. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

Hey guys, I've gotten a lot of reviews/messages to continue Red and Gray Hearts. I hate to break your hearts, but this story has finished for a while now. I'm pretty sure I marked it as "Complete", but sometimes websites do weird things or whatever. Again, really sorry, but it's finished. I might write a sequel or something, I don't know.


End file.
